


Comforting Collectables

by ScarletxTitania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, dundundun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxTitania/pseuds/ScarletxTitania
Summary: During her downtime between missions, Widowmaker finds some interesting ways to keep herself entertained





	Comforting Collectables

_ It was a cold night in Kings Row. Widowmaker stood upon a rooftop, feeling bored as she listened in on the Talon comms. Below the rest of her team escorted the payload to the drop point.  _

 

_ “Overwatch agents sighted” A voice in her ear crackled to life. When she heard this she started to feel excited as she thought about a certain little mouse from Overwatch that she loved to play with. _

 

_ “No one can hide from my sights.” Widowmaker said, her recon visor sliding down into place over her eyes. She scanned the area, starting from the payload she was supposed to be protecting, and spotted several heat signatures heading towards it. _

 

_ “Ah, there you are,” She smiled as her first target moved into her line of sight. The soldier with the visor on his face looked around from behind the pile of rubble he was using as makeshift cover. Widowmaker looked through her scope, finding her target and taking aim, “Adieu,” Widowmaker muttered as she pulled the trigger. _

 

_ As the soldier fell to the ground, she noticed the other red figures start to move and squirm in a panic. Widowmaker lowered her rifle, deciding to use her enemy’s panic to her advantage. She ran to the edge of the roof and leapt off, using her grappling hook to land right in the middle of the Overwatch agents.She looked up at all of her targets, a cowboy, an angel, a metal giant, a dwarf, and finally her eyes landed right on her precious little ‘annoyance.’  _

 

_ “Bonjour chérie, I believe that it’s time you came with me.”  _

 

_ Tracer looked horrified as Widowmaker spoke. The two agents Widowmaker knew as callsigns ‘Mercy’ and ‘McCree’ stepped forward as if trying to shield Tracer.  _

_ “Like hell you are,” McCree said, his hand making its way towards the gun holstered on his hip.  _

 

_ Before he could make a move, Widowmaker raised her arm up to shoot a venom mine right towards the pair. McCree managed to leap out of the way but Mercy wasn’t so lucky. The venom mine attached to her chest and emitted the gas inside, rendering her unconscious.  _

 

_ As McCree tried to stand up, Widowmaker ran towards him, delivering a quick blow to the back of his head. Suddenly there was a roar from behind her as Reinhardt charged right at her, hammer in hand. Widowmaker responded swiftly, snatching a flashbang grenade off McCree’s belt and tossing it at Reinhardt’s feet, leaving him blinded and stunned.  He dropped his hammer and Widowmaker quickly picked it up, swinging it at him and sending him backwards into Torbjorn.  _

 

_ “Magnifique,” Widowmaker exhaled as she looked down at the fallen Overwatch agents. She moved towards the only remaining one member, Tracer, who sat paralyzed with fear. “At last, ma chérie, we are all alone, and you are all mine.”  _

 

_ Tracer finally found her voice at this point, “N-No, I don’t want to go with you. You can’t make me.” _

 

_ Widowmaker tossed the hammer to the ground, letting out a low laugh as she closed the distance between her and Tracer. She leaned in close, looking Tracer in the eyes as she spoke, “Foolish girl, you don’t have a choice in the matter.” As Widowmaker leaned in and pressed her lips against Tracer’s she could hear her murmur “No, stop, don’t”. Though, she didn’t put up much resistance.  Almost as if Tracer had begun to accept her fate, she began to kiss back with a fiery passion.  _

 

_ “Yes chérie, yes, you must really like me.” Widowmaker panted. The two kept kissing back and forth until they eventually had to come up for air.  _

 

_ Widowmaker looked into those big brown doe eyes and whispered “Chérie, there’s something I need to tell you.”  _

 

_ Tracer stared at her with deep intensity, “What is it luv?”   _

 

_ “I just want to say….” _

 

“Hola, araña!” 

 

Widowmaker jumped as she was suddenly ripped out of her fantasy and brought back into reality. She grabbed all of the Overwatch collectible action figures she was playing with in hopes to hide them all from Sombra’s view, 

 

“What do you want?” Widowmaker asked, her tone harsh and cold as she tried to keep up appearances.

Sombra snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh, “Relax amiga, I just wanted to tell you that we have a mission and we’re supposed to be airborne in fifteen minutes.” 

 

Widowmaker gave a frustrated sigh as she realised her peaceful solitude would be ruined for the day, “Understood, now please leave.” As Sombra was making her way out of the room Widow suddenly shouted, “Wait”! Widowmaker waited until Sombra stopped and looked at her, giving Widowmaker her undivided attention. “Did you see anything?”

 

This time Sombra let out a loud cackle, “No, amiga. I didn’t see you playing with your dolls again.” 

 

She turned to avoid Sombra’s eyes, trying to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. When Widowmaker heard her bedroom door shut, she let out an annoyed sigh, “Time to leave.” She stood up and gathered her figures together, putting them back in their rightful places. Widowmaker made her way towards the door and paused, looking back at the Tracer figure standing right next to her own, “Au revoir, chérie.”

 

_______________________________________________

  
  


Widowmaker sighed as she made her way through the Talon base’s hallways. The mission turned out to be a colossal failure as the Overwatch agents outnumbered their own. Upon returning to base, she was immediately called into the meeting room to be lectured and threatened with re-conditioning by the Talon higher ups, if there would be any further failures from her. Widowmaker swore to herself that she would never go through anything like that ever again. A shudder ran up her spine just at the thought of it.

 

As she approached her room, the dark thoughts never left her mind. Widowmaker raised a shaking hand towards the handle and opened it, stepping inside. The room was pitch black and the darkness didn’t help ease some of the harsh memories that had been raised in the back of her mind. She closed and locked the door behind her, leaving her alone inside the room. Widowmaker continued to stare into the darkness as her breathing became ragged and her heart started to race.

 

Her vision became blurry as her panic attack began to build and she fell to the floor as her legs would no longer support her. It didn’t take long before she was in the fetal position, starting to cry. 

 

Her sobbing continued until she noticed the room got a little lighter through her closed eyelids. Widowmaker sniffled as she opened her eyes and looked up to see the room engulfed in a soft blue light. She looked around, trying to find the source of the light. Her gaze landed on the one sight that made her tears immediately stop, the chronal accelerator on her Tracer figure was glowing and chasing away the darkness from her room.

 

Widowmaker stood up and made her way over to the figure on the shelf. She picked it up and her heart started to flutter, a large smile growing on her face. She placed the figure on her bedside table, moving to climb under the covers as the small Tracer stared directly at her, almost as if she were watching over her, “Bonne nuit, ma chérie.”

 

Sombra looked at the sleeping woman through her monitor with a sad smile, “Goodnight, araña.” She stood up, turning her monitor off and made her way towards her own bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to twoheartedalien for editing!


End file.
